


why hello there

by schoolboys



Series: school teachers AU [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schoolboys/pseuds/schoolboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the first time nico and jenson meet happens in the staff room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	why hello there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bavarian_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavarian_angel/gifts).



There is something about sitting at the crossroads in the staff room with the main walkway in front of you is that every single teacher seems to find an excuse to linger for a little while longer to talk about anything and everything under the sun right before you. It is not as if Nico minds, really. His cubicle is a decent spot in the staff room — near the rest of the teachers in the Science department so if there is anything to discuss it usually involves propelling himself forward on his swivel chair to his neighbour's seat. It is just the right distance from the air-conditioning, not like the arctic conditions of the seat closest to the window. And he is a comfortable walk away from the staff lounge.

The thing is just that, well, it can get rather distracting when people linger in front of Nico, talking. He feels compelled to look down at whatever he is doing and avoid their gaze at all cost, but at the same time he cannot help but want to look up and stare at them to get them to _go away_.

Today, however, is different. Today there is someone _different_ , looking a little lost as he lingers in front of Nico's cubicle, trying to avoid the glass panel on the divider. Nico looks up at the man... A new teacher? Intern? On practicum? What season is it again? And _oh_.

'Do you need help?' Nico asks. He has been here for a while now and although he can hardly think of himself as _senior_ or anything, at least he knows his way around. Long enough, he supposes.

The man turns, and Nico catches sight of the staff pass hanging around his neck. 'Yes!' he grins. 'I was told that I would find an empty cubicle here, but it doesn't seem to exist...'

'Oh!' Nico's cheeks flush as he looks to the cubicle opposite his own. So someone is finally going to occupy that cubicle that everyone in his department has been using as storage for countless number of Physics and other science projects. Oh well. 'Sorry about the mess,' he says, getting up and gesturing to the cubicle directly across him. 'That's the empty cubicle actually. I'll clear it up for you!'

'Thanks... Nico?' the man asks, squinting at the name card stuck on top of Nico's cubicle.

'Yeah.' Nico nods. 'You are...?'

'Jenson,' Jenson says as he reaches over for a pile of Physics workbooks.

'Welcome to the department then,' Nico says, taking the workbooks from Jenson with a grateful smile. 'Are you teaching Physics too?'

'Oh no,' Jenson says, pausing in between lifting up yet another pile of books. 'I'm teaching Literature.'

Nico looks at him, surprised. 'Oh! Well. Welcome to the school anyway,' he says, stacking yet another pile of books on his desk. The next to go on it: diorama after diorama after diorama. Clutter levels reaching maximum threshold soon, _abort abort abort_.

Jenson grins again. 'Thanks!'

New literature teacher sitting in the cubicle next door who, Nico has to admit, looks ridiculously handsome. There goes trying to do work at his desk without putting headphones on.


End file.
